Laughter Heals All Wounds
by GreenSnickerMonsters
Summary: Lizzie Morgan is miserable with her abusive boyfriend, not that she would ever let that show. She hopes getting a job at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes will be the key to her independence. Rated M for abuse and alluding to sex.
1. Chapter 1

A Note: Hi everyone! Ok this is perfectly seventh book compliant except for one little detail; Fred lives! I couldn't kill off Fred, :( I loves him too much. Other than that, everything's the same. Reviews (good and bad) are always appreciated! I need to know how I'm doing! Enjoy.

George was reluctant to admit it, but Lee and his brother might be right about needing to hire on someone extra. The shop was getting busy and the three of them couldn't handle the store by themselves anymore. He begrudgingly agreed to allow Fred to put the "Help Wanted" sign in their window. They quickly realized that they had gotten in way over their heads.

The very next day, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was flooded with prospective employees. Some were honestly seeking a job but others were just ecstatic at the prospect of working in an adolescent boy's version of heaven. Either way, none of them came close to their standards. Not that they had a set list or anything, they just kind of thought that when the right employee came, they would know it.

"Well, almost closing time," Lee said, getting up from his orange stool behind the check-out counter. Fred looked frustrated. "Maybe we're being too picky." He muttered. "I mean that Michael kid would have been fine" George did not feel the same way. "No he wouldn't have been! A kid wearing a pocket protector just wouldn't have "been fine"! He's the kind of kid our products are used on for Merlin's sake!"

Just then they heard the bells on their door ring, announcing a new entry into their store. "Hello?" called a female voice. The three of them looked up to see the intruder. In the doorway stood a petite brunette, with large doe brown eyes and a huge smile, which looked as if it were permanently pasted on her doll-like face. "Sorry I'm so late. I was wondering if the position had been filled yet…"

"Nope. Wouldya like a whack at it?" Lee asked cheerfully, pulling up a magenta colored stool up for their female guest. The girl nodded eagerly, taking the offered seat. "I'm Lizzie Morgan," she said, reaching out her arm socially, firmly shaking each of their hands. George, in particular, enjoyed the softness of her skin. They didn't run across many women in their line of work.

"How old are you Lizzie?" George asked, just for the record. "21" she answered. Two years younger than the three of them. "So, what makes you interested in this particular job," Fred asked, the boredom obvious in his voice. He had asked this so many times today already, he was getting frustrated. Lizzie chose to ignore his tone. "Well, it's not your average job, is it? No one wants to be pushing papers all day. Besides, I've always been very social. I'd love interacting with the customers all day." Lee just nodded, with his normal goofy smile. "Have any experience in shop management, then?" he asked.

Lizzie nodded and handed them a small stack of pale yellow papers. "I worked at the Sweet Shop in Diagon Alley after I graduated. Mrs. Perriwinkle gave me a reference." Fred took the small stack of papers and began looking them over instantly.

"Thanks Lizzie," George said with a grin. "You can expect an owl soon," Lizzie nodded, still smiling her infectious smile and swiftly walked out of the store. She made her way down the roads of Diagon Alley towards her small apartment she shared with her boyfriend. She looked at her watch and began to panic a little. She told him she'd be home by 7:00 and it was 7:20 now. She prayed he wouldn't notice.

She walked up the dingy staircase and slowly opened the door. Cassius was sitting on their couch, nursing a glass of firewhiskey and staring out the window. "You're home late, Lizzie," he muttered, obviously not pleased.

Lizzie desperately tried to keep her heartbeat and breathing normal. She gave him a small, unsure smile, nothing like the warm one she had given the twins only minutes earlier. "I'm sorry darling. I was out looking for a job, just like you asked," Cassius pushed himself off the couch and walked closer to her. "That's my girl," he whispered, letting some of his dark, shaggy hair fall in front of his piercing grey eyes. Lizzie had once thought he was handsome, now he just looked frightening.

"Now how about you help me work off some of this firewhiskey," he groaned, playfully nipping at her ear. She winced and tried to back off. "I-I don't know Cass. I haven't been feeling well lately, a-and…" Cassius' steely eyes flashed with anger. "What?" he asked in a dangerously low voice. "W-well… It's just that I've been sick lately and I wouldn't want to…" Cassius shoved her roughly against the wall, knocking the wind out of her so she couldn't finish her statement. "I know you're not saying no to me," he hissed in her ear, roughly gripping her by her upper arm. She winced, feeling the bruise already beginning to form.

Being intimate with Cassius used to be the one time Lizzie felt safe. It was the one time he was careful and tender with her. A couple of weeks ago, that changed. He was violent in bed, bruising, battering, and choking. Her heart leaped into her throat at the memory. She began weighing her options. Which would be less painful; saying yes or saying no?

Just then, an owl swooped to the window and squaked, demanding attention. He was carrying a magenta and orange letter. Lizzie quickly escaped Cassius' vice like grip to open it. Her smile grew to epic proportions as she read it. "I got the job, Cass!" she exclaimed happily, hoping the news would improve his mood. It did.

He smiled at her and hugged her gently and kissing her on the cheek. "That's wonderful, sweetheart." He said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "You'll need your rest. Get to bed," he said kindly. Lizzie nodded obediently and gave him a peck on the lips before beginning her night time ritual. As she was brushing her teeth, her mind wandered back to the beginning of her relationship with Cassius.

He hadn't always been brutish; if he had she never would have entered the relationship in the first place. He had treated her like a princess in the beginning. Always gentle, loving, and considerate. He really was the perfect boyfriend. All of her friends loved him and everything was right with the world.

When he asked her to move in with him, she had been beyond happy. She jumped right in, saying yes and moving in the very next week. But after she moved in, things changed. It was very gradual, but they definitely changed. He began demanding more and more of her time so she never saw any of her friends. He demanded that she quit her job at the Sweets Shop, claiming that it was draining her of the energy she needed for him. That was the first time he had hit her.

She didn't want to quit her job, she loved it. She loved selling bags of candy to small children and being around cheerful Mr. and Mrs. Perriwinkle all day. Upon her refusal to quit her job, he slapped her across the face so hard it made her ears ring. Of course he immediately began apologizing and kissing the stinging cheek. For a couple of days after he would treat her like a princess again, buying her presents and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. But then things went back to normal, until she made him angry again.

These "apology periods" grew shorter and shorter and his outbursts of anger happened more often. He had recently been fired from his job for lack of anger management skills. He then insisted that she get a job again, to pay the bills and all that. She pretended to agree reluctantly but really, she couldn't be happier. She was hoping that a job would give her a feeling of independence again. Maybe she could save up enough money to be able to move out.

She had wanted to move out for such a long time, but she had no where to go. She had no money after Cassius had made her quit her job and she had alienated all her friends, also because of Cassius. This job was going to change things for her. She could feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

A Note: All of you who reviewed, you guys rock my socks! All the feedback REALLY helps, keep it up!

Lee, Fred, and George met just outside the Three Broomsticks and made their way to their shop. Today was Lizzie's first day and Fred was having second thoughts. "Do you think we made the right choice?" he asked, unlocking the front door.

"Course not," Lee said cheerfully, turning on all the lights and adjusting some of the displays. "She'll be great." Fred nodded. He was being ridiculous.

Lizzie came into the store just minutes after them, perfectly punctual. "I'm ready for work!" she announced cheerfully, again flashing the huge smile they were beginning to associate her with.

George handed her a magenta and orange apron which she quickly put on over her t-shirt and jeans. "Welcome to the team, kid," he said cheerfully, ruffling her hair. "You'll be playing the role of cashier today. Are you up for it?"

"Sir, yes sir!" she proclaimed, saluting cheerfully before taking up her post behind the check-out counter. "How do I look?" She asked, adopting a very authoritative post behind the counter.

Lee stood back, appraising her. "Very business like. This just won't do. George! Help the poor girl out," George saluted his best mate and ran behind the counter, carefully threading her hair out of the neat, carefully constructed braid. He ruffled up her hair, tactfully placing certain strands.

"There! Messy, playful, and very attractive. Now you fit in perfectly!" George grinned, slapping her shoulder jovially. Lizzie's knees buckled as she gasped in pain. George looked horrified.

"Are you ok?" he asked, helping her up. She paused for a second letting the pain fade. Once it had, she gave him a small, reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it. I must have banged my shoulder pretty hard last night…" She realized that the cover story was lame but the three of them seemed to buy into it.

After this little incident, Lee, Fred, and George decided to step back and watch their newest cashier in action. After a little while, it was clear to all three of them that they had definitely made the right decision. She never lost that huge smile on her face, always amiable to the customers (even the ones who behaved in an "inappropriate" way). They soon felt comfortable enough to leave her unsupervised and went about their everyday responsibilities.

Every once in a while, George would glance over and watch his newest employee. Just to admire her a little. Of course, being sneaky only works so many times and Lizzie eventually caught him. She just smiled sweetly and waved. He grinned and waved back before going back to work.

"Ooooooh," Fred squealed girlishly. "Making eyes at the new employee?" He nudged his blushing twin playfully with his shoulder.

"Laugh if you like, oh brother of mine," he says, slicking his hair back. "She wants me. I'm the better looking twin, after all,"

The day progressed cheerfully and efficiently. Lizzie was proving to be a model employee. She even managed to break apart two eight-year-old boys who were squabbling over a set of muggle magic tricks.

It was time to close up shop and Lizzie proved helpful there too. She was better than any of the three of them at tidying charms. They came in very handy when cleaning up the bottles of spilled love potion on the floor.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, then?" Lizzie said happily, hanging up her apron and putting on her coat, preparing to go home.

The three of them nodded. "Great work today, Liz. See you bright and early tomorrow," Lee announced jovially before sweeping his way out of the store, making his way to his apartment. Fred followed suit but George stayed behind for a second.

"Do you need me to walk you home?" he asked with a huge goofy grin on his face. "You look like a pretty good target for muggers, killers and the like."

Lizzie struggled to keep a straight face. "Well… I suppose I should allow it. I'm not planning on getting mugged or murdered tonight." Fred looped his arm through hers and started walking her home.

They came up to the apartment building and started walking up the staircase. Lizzie suddenly turned around stopped Fred. "I can take it from here," she assured him. "I doubt there are any rapists or murderers in the next 50 feet,"

George smiled and nodded. "Alright, see you tomorrow then…" He turned around awkwardly and started walking away.

Lizzie smiled and waved at him, walking up to her apartment and walking in. She instantly saw Cassius sitting in his normal spot with his usual glass of firewhiskey.

"Hello sweetheart" he cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice. "How was your first day at work?" He walked up to her and kissing her on the cheek.

Lizzie beamed at him. "It was amazing Cass. I love working again,"

Cassius growled happily and pushed her up against the wall. "Why don't we celebrate then?" He whispered, licking and nipping at her neck. Lizzie's joy all of a sudden turned to nausea. She knew she couldn't say no to him. She had already tried that last night and attempting to refuse him two nights in a row sounded too dangerous to try. She gave in quietly, hoping for it to be done soon.

Lizzie woke up the next morning, sore everywhere possible. She decided to get up and inspect the damage. She got up slowly, groaning softly, trying to work past the soreness of her muscles. She eventually made her way to her full body mirror. A couple of bruises around her ribs, on her thighs, and her jaw had a huge black and blue blotch. She winced; just looking at it made it more painful. She wasn't sure she could cover it up.

Cassius had gotten up and started inspected the damage he had cause. He appraised it quietly and calmly, taking in his handiwork. "You'll need to stay home today. That bruise is hideous,"

Lizzie nodded glumly and started writing a letter to the Weasley's and Lee. She quickly explained that she had gotten very ill and wouldn't be in for a couple of days. She apologized multiple times, feeling terrible about being absent her only second day of work. But she knew she couldn't show up with this huge bruise on her face. It would definitely cause some suspicion. She quickly sent the owl and started making Cassius some breakfast.

A few miles away, George was opening Lizzie's letter. He frowned. "Lizzie's sick," he announced. "She won't be in for a few days,"

"Aw, man!" Lee grumbled. "Well, I hope she feels better soon," he said dismissively, beginning the opening routine.

"I'll bring her some soup or something during my lunch break," George proclaimed, straightening some of their product displays.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? She lives with her boyfriend, I'm sure he'll take great care of here," Fred assured him. George just shrugged.

"Yeah well… I want her to know we're thinking about her, I guess." The other two just shrugged and went about their daily routine.

The morning went by relatively smoothly, although not as smoothly as the previous day when they were fully manned. George excused himself and got some chicken noodle soup from the Three Broomsticks and made his way to the apartment he had walked her to the night before.

He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. A large man with shaggy black hair and wild grey eyes threw open the door. "How can I help you?" he asked gruffly. He obviously wasn't too fond of the idea of visitors.

"Erm… Lizzie owled us to tell us she was sick so I thought I'd bring over something to make her feel better… Do I have the right apartment number?" George attempted to explain but this appeared to make the oaf angry.

"Cass! Cass it's ok. It's just my boss!" Came Lizzie's worried voice from inside the apartment. She gently nudged her alleged boyfriend and gave George a small, embaressed smile.

"Thank you, George" she said, quickly taking the bowl of soup. "That was very sweet." She attempted to keep her chin tucked out of view but George saw it. A huge, painful looking bruise right on her jaw line, creeping up to her cheek. His eyes went wide.

"Bloody Hell, Liz! How did that happen?" he exclaimed, never being a master of subtlety. Lizzie began to stutter nervously.

"I knocked my chin on.. on our kitchen table while I was… cooking… and… yes. Well, I'll see you in a few days. I'll be back soon, promise!" she quickly shut the door, hoping to avoid any more questions.

George was stunned. He turned around and made his way back to the store numbly, trying to sort out what he had just seen. Something was going on, and he was going to find out what it was.


	3. Chapter 3

A Note: Hi everyone! I am soooooo sorry how long it took me to update. I was traveling without access to the Internet. But I'm back now and I'm getting right on it! I'll try to make this chapter extra long to make up for my absence. I need reviews! They are what keep me going! Love you all!

"I'm telling you, it was a right nasty bruise. Size of a walnut square on her jaw!" George raved at his twin and business partner, arms waving in the air.

"Well, maybe she did hit her chin on the table," Lee suggested, knowing that George was prone to overreaction. George only got more exasperated and rolled his eyes. "She made that up! I could tell! She's not a very good liar," Fred and Lee looked at each other doubtfully.

George's turned cherry red with frustration. Lee jumped in to avoid another outburst. "I'm sure if she needs help, she'll ask for it," he said jovially, swishing his wand and extinguishing all the lights in the store as the three friends made their way out of their shop.

"I guess…" George muttered reluctantly. The three business partners went there separate ways, towards their separate apartments.

George threw his cloak in the corner angrily and collapsed on his bed, glaring at the ceiling. He knew he was right. That gorilla of a boyfriend of hers had hit her and he was going to get him for it.

A few more days passed (excruciatingly slow for George) before Lizzie returned to work, with only a faint shadow of the bruise George had seen earlier. No other trace of what George suspected was going on could be seen though. She was bouncy and cheerfully, obviously ecstatic to be back at work. Fred and Lee were just as happy as she was. They had been positively swamped and completely over whelmed without her mad cashier skills.

George restrained himself and made no mention of what had happened until they were closing up the shop for the night. Lizzie was flipping the store sign from "Open" "Closed" when George approached her.

"Feeling better, Liz?" he asked casually, giving her a once over to see if he could see anymore bruises. She smiled brightly at him and nodded. "Good as new! I'm sorry about Cass' behavior. He must have been tired," George just nodded dismissively.

"Is that something that happens often?" He asked casually, flicking his wand to deal with some spilt scar solution beginning to seep into the wooden floor of their shop.

"What do you mean?" she asked, keeping her voice even. George shrugged a little, concentrating on her face to see any signs of anxiety. "He seemed really aggressive is all. One of his dominant personality traits?" He saw her tense up a little.

"I wouldn't say that, no" was her slightly edgy reply.

"Well I know how blokes can be sometimes. Anger can really get the better of them," Lizzie looked at him cautiously, but nodded and went about closing up the shop. "Has he ever gotten that angry at you before?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business" she said calmly, trying to push past George and make her way towards her apartment. George put his hand out and stopped her. He decided it would be best to just come out and say it. "Has Cass ever hurt you, Liz?" He immediately realized that this was the wrong way to ask the question.

Lizzie's entire face turned red, from anger or humiliation George couldn't tell. "What are you playing at? Get out of my way!" she started raising her voice and tried pushing past him more aggressively but George stood his ground.

"Lizzie, what the hell?" She finally shoved passed him and ran all the way to the apartment.

Seeing that Cass wasn't there to greet her, she assumed he had gone out for a drink. She collapsed on the floor and rested her head against the apartment wall, letting tears fall down her face. Regret flooded her stomach like a nauseating shot of ice water.

George had given her an out. If she had just told him what was going on, she was sure he could have offered her a safe place to stay. She didn't have to come crawling back to the hellhole but she did. She banged her head against the wall and squeezed her eyes shut in mental anguish. She was pathetic. She was an idiot. Did she want to stay in this relationship? Did she deep down love Cass for how he treated her? Did she deserve it?

Unable to take her misery, she crawled to the bedroom and curled up into a ball on top of the covers. She wasn't aware of when exactly she had dozed off; all she knew was when she opened her eyes, her clock was blinking an neon green 5:37 AM. She could hear Cass's snoring from the living room, probably passed out on the couch after being out late with his buddies.

She made her way drowsily to the shower, when a rush of nausea hit her. Very glad that she was already in the bathroom, she dropped to her knees and wretched in the toilet a few times. The nausea left as suddenly as it came. She shrugged it off, chalking it up to nerves, and quickly showered and dressed for work. She momentarily considered not going in that day, but she didn't want to cast further suspicion on her relationship with Cass.

After a quick shower and sprucing up, she made her way to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Letting herself in with her copy of the key, she noticed that she was the first to arrive. For some reason, this fact was a great relief to her. She instantly busied herself with setting up the shop for opening.

Much to her dismay, the next employee to arrive was George. After he entered, they both froze, looking at each other sheepishly. George wished he had handled the conversation better yesterday and Lizzie was embarrassed about her temper-tantrum-like exit.

George opened his mouth to apologize but Liz beat him to the punch. "Listen, George. I shouldn't have gotten so angry yesterday. You were just worried about me… There was no reason for me to get so upset,"

George faltered for a second but recovered quickly with his usual, over the top grin. He had not expected an apology from her. After all, she was the one who deserved to be apologized to. He shouldn't have jumped to any conclusions the way he did.

"I'll think of a way for you to make it up to me," he teased, flicking the lights on with a swish of his wand, instantly illuminating the cheerful, if not a little cramped, joke shop.

The rest of the work day went by without incident. As did the next week, and then the next month. George never asked another question about Cassius, nor did he have a reason to. Cassius had learned his lesson about being so careless with his abuse. He was now keeping the bruises in places not easily seen.

There was one thing of consequence occurring, however, that no one but Lizzie was aware of. She seemed to be constantly nauseous and was now a full week late for her period. She was pregnant; she was convinced of it.

She made her way to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, more nauseous than her morning sickness usually caused her. She was sure she was pregnant and she didn't know what she was going to do. She could handle Cassius, but a baby? This was different. This changed everything.

George, Fred, and Lee all noticed the change in Lizzie's demeanor. She was her usually sunny self with their customers, but she was strangely quiet, maybe a little paler. They didn't here her say a word to anyone until closing time.

She walked over to George with a small smile. Since she had begun working there, she had developed the closest relationship with George (not that she didn't love Lee and Fred of course). "George, would you like to eat dinner with me?" she asked sweetly.

George was a little surprised. After not hearing her talk all day, it was odd to receive a dinner invitation out of the blue. "Sure thing, Lizzie bean," he proclaimed happily, despite his obvious shock.

They made their way to the Three Broomsticks in silence; Lizzie fixated on the cobble stone street and George stealing occasional glances at her doll-like face. He had a feeling that something was on her mind, but he decided he'd let her tell him on her own terms. He didn't want a replay of the last time he tried to get something out of her.

The silence continued all the way through choosing a table and ordering their food. It wasn't until half way through the salad course that George just couldn't hold it in anymore. "So Liz, what's up with you lately?" With that simple question, something snapped inside of her.

Lizzie began shaking violently and sobbing, the flood gates had opened. George was thoroughly horrified. What had he done? Had he said something? She was shaking violently and had her palms planted on her face, as if trying to muffle the sound of her crying. He instantly requested a few to-go boxes and walked Lizzie outside, onto a side street.

He rubbed her shoulder gently, but still trying to keep a little bit of distance, waiting for her to catch her breath. He didn't want to make it worse by being a pain in the ass and asking a shit load of questions.

"I-I'm pregnant," she gasped out between the tears and gasps for air. George almost couldn't understand her but what she said slowly sunk in. "You were right about everything," she admitted as soon as she was coherent. "About everything. And now I'm pregnant and…" she couldn't bring herself to finish, a fresh wave of tears was building up.

George didn't understand. "Right about what?" he asked, looking at her inquisitively.

They locked eyes for a moment, her chocolate brown ones looking imploringly into his hazel ones. He then realized what she was talking about. His hunch had been correct. Cassius had given her that bruise on her jaw, not a kitchen table. He was willing to bet it wasn't the only time it had happened either. He was so angry, he almost forgot about her other piece of news. Almost.

He was able to put aside his rage and just hugged her, kissing her on the cheek. "Come on, you can spend the night at my place," she didn't offer any objections as he lead her through the streets of Diagon Alley and into the streets of Muggle London gently by the hand. He brought her to his apartment building and set her down in his bed. The emotional outpour had exhausted her and her. Her eyes were already starting to close of their own accord. He made sure she was comfortable and left her to Dreamland.

He got an extra pillow and blanket and got comfortable on the chair next to his bed. He felt a rush of warmth, knowing for sure that Lizzie was now safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! I know I haven't been updating enough, and it's because I've been managing two accounts! BUT NEVER FEAR! I will keep up Laugher Heals All Wounds because I LOOOOOVE this story! I'll just be posting it under my other acoung: Pigfarts and Redvines! Be looking for it, it will be under the same name! Thank you for being so patient!


End file.
